Falk Firebeard
|Base ID = }} Falk Firebeard is a Nord steward serving and advising Jarl Elisif the Fair of Solitude. His duties keep him in the Blue Palace. Interactions The Man Who Cried Wolf Traveling to the Blue Palace, the Dragonborn learns that Wolfskull Cave is plagued with creatures. While the Jarl is not overly concerned about this, Falk promises to pay the Dragonborn to purge the cave of its denizens. The Wolf Queen Awakened A short time after the cave has been cleared, Falk sends a courier with a letter expressing his concern about the Necromancers at Wolfskull Cave and requesting a meeting. At the meeting, he directs the Dragonborn to Styrr who says that Potema must be destroyed in her catacombs. Purchasing property Falk, as steward, is also responsible for selling the home in Solitude, Proudspire Manor, and all related decorations and upgrades. Dialogue :Does General Tullius respect Elisif? "Of course he does. What sort of a question is that? Maybe you've been listening to Erikur. There's been loose talk among the Thanes, and I suspect he's the cause of it. You'll pay those rumors no heed if you wish to retain your welcome in this city. She may be young but Elisif is the Jarl by right. And here in Skyrim, if nothing else, we respect the traditions of our father's fathers. You'll do well to remember that." :What will happen to Elisif if the Empire wins the war? "That remains to be seen. By rights, she has a legitimate claim as High Queen of Skyrim. But we must have the support of the other Jarls for that claim to have any meaning. Should they accept her rule, we will have peace." :Elisif seems to rely on you a great deal. "She still mourns greatly for her husband, High King Torygg. So she leaves many of the courtly details to me." ;The Man Who Cried Wolf "Do you have business with the court?" :I hear you're looking for some help with Wolfskull Cave. "You mean the Dragon Bridge issue? I'll be honest with you, I was planning to let that go. Varnius is a bit jumpy at the best of times. There have been reports of weird happenings near Wolfskull Cave. Travelers disappearing, odd lights. I suspect wild animals or perhaps bandits. I don't think it's worth our time with the war going on, but if you want to clear out the cave, I'll make sure you're repaid for your work." ::Why is it called Wolfskull Cave? "The cave has a bad history. Long ago, Potema the Wolf Queen used it for necromantic rituals. That's where it got the name. That was over 500 years ago. Nothing much down there now - but everyone's always convinced the cave is haunted." "Feel free to return to me with questions. The Blue Palace is an open forum." After clearing Wolfskull Cave: "You've returned. Good. What did you find at Wolfskull Cave?" :Some Necromancers were attempting to summon and bind Potema. "Potema herself? Please tell me you stopped them." ::I interrupted their ritual. It's done. "You've done a larger service to the realm than you could possibly know. A resurrected Potema... I shudder at the thought." "Anyone with a stout heart like yours is welcome here." ;The Wolf Queen Awakened "The couries must have found you." :You sent me a message about Wolf Skull Cave? "Yes, old friend, I'm afraid it's not good news. When you broke up the binding Potema escaped. We've encountered some of her minions. Styrr says she's still in spirit form or we'd all be dead already. You've already done us a service in stopping the binding, but I need you to go talk to him, to see if Styrr can tell us what to do next." ::Who is Styrr? "He's Solitude's priest of Arkay. He's the one who figured out Potema was still around. He'll help as much as he can." ::Why me? "I'm not really sure. Styrr thinks you have some sort of link to Potema. I trust his judgement on this. As a priest of Arkay he's had to deal with necromancy before. Nothing as dangerous as Potema though." ::I'll talk to Styrr. We'll figure something out. "I wish you well friend. Be careful." If approached again: "Speak to Styrr. He can help." :What do I need to know about Potema? "Any resident of Solitude can tell you, she was the deadliest person ever to come out of Skyrim. Queen of Solitude, granddaughter of Emperor Uriel Septim II, five hundred years ago. Her fight for succession nearly tore the empire apart. After twenty years of fighting, she had raised armies of the dead, led by vampire generals. If she returns to power, nobody could stop her." "Good luck. I'm counting on you." After defeating Potema: "Do you have business with the court?" :I've taken care of Potema. "You've done a great thing, today. It doesn't matter who you support in the war; Potema would have been a blight on the land for both sides. Without you this would have been a disaster. I should have paid more heed to Varnius' warnings. I won't make that mistake again. Take this payment - the Jarl would thank you but she very much wants to keep Potema's return quiet. Make no mistake we consider you a protector of Solitude." ;Post-Stormcloak victory :What will happen to Elisif now that Ulfric has won the war? "Well... by rights, she had a legitimate claim as High Queen of Skyrim. But now Skyrim is at Ulfric's mercy. The moot will meet and choose Ulfric as High King. With his troops in most of the cities, they have little choice." :Why did Ulfric let Elisif live? "Because killing her would yield no political advantage. By leaving Elisif alive, Ulfric completes the separation of the Empire and Skyrim. With Ulfric's troops here, Elisif will be forced to support his bid for High King. He secures the position and appears above reproach. What's more, Ulfric's refusal to execute his enemy's wife will be portrayed as the ultimate act of compassion. Hmph. It's genius, really." Conversations ;Bryling Bryling: "There's something that's been troubling me, Falk. I am hesitant to share it, but I feel that I must." Falk: "Speak your mind, Bryling. You're among friends here." Bryling: "You know that I support the Empire, as we all do. However, I fear General Tullius is underestimating the Stormcloaks. Too often the general has lost good soldiers because he did not take Ulfric and his men seriously. If this continues, and the worst comes to pass, Solitude will pay the price. The Empire is headquartered here, after all." Falk: "We don't have the luxury of hanging back to see who wins before choosing our friends, Bryling. You know this. And besides, no Nord with a shred of honor would consider it. We're no cowards. Have faith, Bryling. When this war is over and Ulfric is dead, you'll see that you were jumping at shadows, and nothing more." Bryling: "Falk, you shouldn't have come. You know what'd happen if people found out about us." Falk: "I know, my lady. I just needed to see you outside of court, away from all of the politics." Bryling: "I'm serious. If Erikur knew about us, he'd force you to resign from your position. And without you, he'd have the Jarl bent around his little finger." Falk: "You're right, of course. But when this war is over, I'll gladly resign and we can stop sneaking around like this." Bryling: "One more reason to pray for the fighting to end then, my love." ;Bryling & Sybille Stentor Falk: "It's nearly time to collect taxes on your properties here in the city, Bryling. We'll need to visit each home for an assessment." Bryling: "Is it that time again already? Very well, let's meet this evening and make the arrangements." Sybille: "Oh, well done. Very subtle." Bryling: "I beg your pardon?" Sybille: "Oh, I'm sorry, did I imply that you'd be meeting for purposes other than court business? You must forgive me." Falk: "Hold your tongue, wizard, or you're likely to lose it." Sybille: "I should very much like to see you try it, my dear steward." Bryling: "Stop it, both of you. You're acting like children." ;Elisif the Fair Elisif: "Steward, when is my appointment to meet with General Tullius? There are some issues we must speak about." Falk: "I'm afraid he's had to reschedule, my grace. By all accounts, waging war takes his every moment." Elisif: "Again? He can't simply cancel an appointment with the Jarl! He serves in my capital city!" Falk: "I'm afraid he can. His authority comes from the emperor, whom you also serve, technically." Elisif: "He uses all of Haafingar's resources, and doesn't answer to me in the slightest? This hardly seems fair." Falk: ""Fair" is a word rarely applied to politics, my grace. I'm afraid you must learn to accept this." ;Elisif the Fair & Bolgeir Bearclaw Elisif: "Steward, I have an idea that might help to bolster the morale of our people in this difficult time. I think we shall have a grand parade, and let General Tullius march his troops from the Blue Palace to Castle Dour in all their finery." Falk: "What a... fine idea, my Jarl. However, I would suggest we wait until the war has ended. After all, the General needs his soldiers out in the field, fighting battles against the Stormcloaks." Bolgeir : "I must protest, my Jarl. A parade would make you an easy target for a Stormcloak assassin. You're safer here in the palace." Elisif: "Oh, very well. I can see there's no changing your stubborn Nord minds. But when this war is won, I will have my parade!" Falk: "Yes, my Jarl." ;Elisif the Fair & Erikur Elisif: "Steward Falk, I have a task for you. I want to begin stockpiling food and water in the event we come under siege, and I would like you to oversee this work personally." Falk: "A wise course of action, my Jarl. However, we have little food or water to spare." Erikur: "General Tullius will never allow that. He's ordered all surplus food to be given over for the war effort." Falk: "General Tullius does not run this city, Thane Erikur. Or have you forgotten your oaths of fealty?" Erikur: "My apologies, Jarl Elisif. I was thinking only of the importance of the war effort." Elisif: "There's no need for an apology, and you're right about the war. Perhaps this is a matter best discussed with the general in person." Falk: "I will make the arrangements, my Jarl." ;Elisif the Fair & Varnius Junius Varnius: "I swear to you, unnatural magics are coming from that cave! There are strange noises and lights! We need someone to investigate!" Elisif: "Then we will immediately send out a legion to scour the cave and secure the town. Haafingar's people will always be safe under my rule." Varnius: "Th... thank you, my Jarl. Thank you." Sybille: "Your eminence, my scrying has suggested nothing in the area. Dragon Bridge is under imperial control. This is likely superstitious nonsense." Falk: "Perhaps a more... tempered reaction... might be called for?" Elisif: "Oh. Yes, of course you are right. Falk, tell Captain Aldis I said to assign a few extra soldiers to Dragon Bridge." Varnius: "Thank you, Jarl Elisif. But about the cave..." Falk: "I will have someone take care of the cave as well Varnius, you can rest easy. You're dismissed." ;Erikur Erikur: "I've heard the Empire plans to levy a tax on our trading ships. Falk, you've got to do something about this." Falk: "General Tullius needs more money for the war effort. We need the funds to arm and provision more troops." Erikur: "Then let's increase the taxes on the farms and merchants. We can't afford to lose the loyalty of the ship captains." Falk: "We know full well about your investment in shipping ventures, Erikur. I've also heard troubling rumors about dealings between you and the crew of that pirate ship, the Red Wave. Thankfully, Jarl Elisif cares far less about your lost profits than she does about winning the war!" Erikur: "The Jarl would be wise to remember that it is her Thanes―and my profits―that are paying for this war." ;Sybille Stentor Sybille: "Steward, I will need the following reagents for my studies. Please see to them." Falk: "Miss Stentor, these are quite expensive. I trust you know how limited the Hold's funds are at this time?" Sybille: "Yes, and I'm also aware of how necessary my divinations and wards have been in the city's defense. My experiments are all I ask for in return." Falk: "Very well. But I suspect her grace will not be pleased." Sybille: "And? I've seen Jarls come and go. This one only became Jarl because her husband died. She'll be replaced in a matter of months." Falk: "Miss Stentor, watch your tongue in the Jarl's court!" Sybille: "On threat of what, exactly? This city wouldn't run without me! Now if you'll excuse me, my work awaits." Quotes *''"Do you have business with the court?"'' *''"Anyone with a stout heart like yours is welcome here."'' *''"I won't forget what you've done for Solitude."'' Trivia *After receiving the side quest "The Man Who Cried Wolf," the Dragonborn can Pickpocket the "Letter from Falk Firebeard" from Falk; it describes the summoning and binding ritual the Dragonborn interrupted at the Wolfskull Cave. This implies that Falk wrote the letter before the Dragonborn was ever sent to Wolfskull, foreseeing the events that unfolded before they took place. However, if this letter is pickpocketed it can cause the second part of the quest to malfunction and not allow it to be started. *Once the Jarl's favor has been completed, property may be purchased from Falk. Stand on the small end table just behind him and Sybille Stentor, (able to engage the conversation as well as turn around and reach the cupboard on the back wall). This allows the Dragonborn, as soon as they choose to purchase the very expensive Proudspire Manor, (25,000 septims), and Falk states that he is handing over the key, to cancel the conversation and place all of their gold in the cupboard. Exit the cupboard inventory menu and wait for confirmation of having the key and the decoration guide. Activate the cupboard once more and take back the gold. In order for this to work, one must first have at least 25,000 septims when initiating the conversation. This same method can also be done with all of the decorations for the home. *He may be called "Firebeard" because of the color of his facial hair. *Falk is in a secret relationship with Bryling. He says after the war that he will resign as steward for Elisif and not keep their relationship a secret. Appearances * de:Falk Feuerbart es:Falk Barba de Fuego fr:Falk Barbebraise it:Falk Firebeard pt:Falk Firebeard ru:Фолк Огнебород Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers